Deck:The Frozen Hog
Tips to play with The Frozen Hog * Hog Rider + Freeze / Poison Combo **This is the main combo of this deck which absolutely matches with the name. The Hog Rider will do a lot of damage to the tower, but the opponent would not allow the Hog Rider to reach their tower. They will place defensive cards in order to counter your Hog Rider. Therefore, what you should do is to bait the opposing troops with the Hog Rider and Freeze them immediately. **Don’t rush to cast Freeze. Wait for the opponent to deploy them. Keep in mind that your Hog Rider must be alive after Freeze. Otherwise, this combo will fail. Use the Poison instead of Freeze if the opponent has a lot of low-cost troops, just like the Dark Lightning deck. * Catch the Right Timing **What Hog Rider decks should focus on is the right timing to strike. Placing it on the wrong timing may result in wasting your elixirs and not damaging the tower. So what is the right timing? Here are some examples to help you. **When the opponent spent a lot of elixir (Golem, Three Musketeers), deploy the Hog Rider on the other lane, as there would be not much elixir left for the opponent to counter it at the moment. The moment the opponent focuses too much on one lane and you could counter it very easily, play the Hog Rider and Freeze combo immediately on the other lane. **Another great timing is when the opponents are frustrated. How do you identify it? My opinion is when you see the opponent keep on deploying useless troops and/or spells. *Target Counter Push **Building a major push after successfully defend the enemy’s attack is another effective way to attack, especially for Hog Rider decks. Hog Rider is fast and could take down the tower before the opponent generates enough elixir for their defense. **One of the best features of this strategy is that your Hog Rider would not attack alone but with the team left after successfully defend your base. Therefore, the opponent’s troops might pay attention to the other troops rather than Hog Rider. This enables the Hog Rider able to reach the tower more easily than ever. **Use the Ice Wizard, Tombstone, Spear Goblins, and the other troops to defend the attacks by the opponent. After successfully defending against the opposing troops, your troops that are still alive would go straight to the opposing tower. Wait for them to cross the river. Then deploy the Hog Rider behind them when they crossed the river. Bring your spells to support them. *Collect Chip Damage with Spear Goblins & Poison **Spear Goblins only cost 2 elixir to deploy and most players do not want to counter it, as they want to keep their elixir for a more effective push. However, the chip damage has very significant value in King’s Cup Challenges because all players are using well-balanced decks designed by the game developers. **It’s so hard to break a tower when you are playing these decks with experienced players. Sometimes, use Poison as a Rocket, as Poison is a spell which is inevitable in this game. Therefore, keep on casting the Poison on the targeted tower to break it. **When there is nothing happen on the arena (maybe the moment you and the opponent are generating elixir), you could deploy Spear Goblins to do some chip damage to the tower. Sometimes, it baits the opponent’s Zap. When you have a hard time to deal with a skilled player, keep on deploying Poison to the opposing tower. The best of the cases is Poison the tower along with the buildings nearby. *Defend with Ice Wizard & Building **Pairing Ice Wizard with a building could form a great defensive combo to protect your towers. Ice Wizard will slow down the opposing troops that are coming for your tower while the building takes down them. **This combo works very well when deals with the Golem, as it would be attracted to a building. Plant your building in the middle of your territory. Then, deploy Ice Wizard after the opposing troops have stepped into your territory. Ice Wizard’s damage is too low to defeat the opposing troops, so assist him with more troops. Tips For Playing Against Other King's Cup Decks The Frozen Hog Use Tombstone to lure the opposing Hog Rider and use the Ice Wizard to slow him down. After that, your tower will kill him. Poison deals chip damage to tower and damage the building cards badly before playing your Hog Rider combo. Focus on defense. Whoever destroy the tower first is going to be the winner. Dark Lighting Always keep your Poison to counter weak swarms like Skeleton Army. Be aware of Skeletons that could take down your Hog Rider before he could reach the tower. Keep your Knight to defend against Dark Prince and Lumberjack. Go-Log-Go Once the opponent drops the Golem, play the Hog Rider combo on the other lane immediately. Keep your Poison to defend against Minion Horde. Use the Ice Wizard and Tombstone to counter Golem effectively. The Raging Balloon Place more buildings in the middle of your territory to lure the Balloon. Pairing Ice Wizard with Tombstone to defend against Balloon and Witch. Attack with the Hog Rider and Freeze combo. X-Bowler Always have Knight before the X-Bow planted. Deploy your building in the middle of the arena. This will help you to prevent X-Bow from targeting your tower as well. Mirror, Miner, Muskies Three Musketeers are the only threat. Therefore, you should counter Three Musketeers with Freeze and the Knight or Elite Barbarians. Wait for the Three Musketeers to cross the river. Cast the Freeze and drop any of your troops right on top of the Three Musketeers to eliminate them. Prepare your Knight to take down the Miner. Weakness Most Hog Rider and Freeze combo are unstoppable. However, The Log, Mini P.E.K.K.A., Zap, Bowler and Ice Spirit may be able to stop this combo. To prevent this, deploy your Freeze at the right moment. Wait for your opponent to counter your Hog Rider before dropping it.